Under The Same Roof
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Karen and Mario are both teachers at a middle school. Karen has secretly been having a crush on him. What if, one day, when one advisory wins a field trip, and they do something unexpected happens?  Summary sucks. Story is better!   M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is an original story I thought of it, well me and my friend did. **

**Its based on the little love between my teachers(;**

**Okay so yeah.**

_Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<br>_

_And because I knew you..._

Because I knew you...

Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed for good.<p>

–

He's the one I love. Ever since we both started that same day, same year, and next door to each other.

He's the perfect man. But the only thing that has us separated from each other was his wife and two kids. Though, his kids are so cute. One is two and the other one is 2 or 3 months old.

I know that he knows that I like him. The kids probably suspected something, and then told him. These kids are going to get it soon. I mean, I love my students, they are amazing, especially Ellie, Ishtar, Gerardo, and Bill.

They are amazing. So quiet, Ellie, sometimes she could be loud. Only when Ivan is loud. Or talking in Spanish.

My life changed since that week, the week that Ms. Campoy's won that field trip. A wonderful thing happened. Everything was different, Ellie and Ishtar came in my class looking like if ever since, that was just weird, for me, it was amazing.

* * *

><p>So what you guys think?<p>

Please Review(:


	2. For Good

**Okay, so please please pretty please read this. I worked on this for a while. **

**So yeah(:**

I was having a beautiful dream. I looked at my clock. I groaned in frustration. Four. In. The. Morning. I sighed, I always get up at this hour. I scanned my closet, looking for something to wear. All I had, was a skirt, I haven't worn it for a while, so I threw that to my bed, a low cut gray shirt, I sighed and threw that on the bed as well. I took out some flats and quickly changed. I went to my bathroom.  
>I looked like a drag! I quickly plugged in my straightener, as that got heated up, the worst thing in the morning. Waking up Tony. Tony is my nephew. I'm taking custody over him, one Cause he did not want to go back to England, second, He's like a son to me, and third, I thought he'd like to live here. Which he did.<p>

I went over to his room, which is a mess. His door was creaked open the smallest bit. I walked in, took the pillow off his head which he was facing down.  
>"Tony wake up. Wake up." I sighed in frustration. This kid is going to get it one day.<br>"Wake Sara and Kate first." he groaned taking the pillow back from me. I tapped my foot on the carpeted floor. "They don't have to wake up until Six." He groaned once more and he stirred for a while.  
>"Mark Toby Llewellyn, if you don't get up now, I'll get the straightener again." he shot up quickly and pushed me out of the room. I smirked and went back to my bathroom. I picked up the straightener and straightened my hair quickly. I heard Tony he prefers Tony Than Toby or Mark, pass by, and dragging his feet down the stairs into the kitchen. As soon as I finished I gathered my things into my bag.<br>"Tony?" I called down the stairs. I heard a muffled 'what' back.  
>"Have you seen my laptop?" I asked looking around my room, hoping I'd find my laptop.<br>"It's in Sara's room!" He called. Oh that's right, Sara's was broken and she needed to use it for a report. I walked into Sara's room, thank god it was charged, I put it in my bag, and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Tony leaning on the counter, nearly sleeping. The toaster popped and his head shot up quickly. I chuckled. I took one peace of the toast and spread some Jam on the toast and took a bite. The doorbell rang, I looked at the clock, 4;40 right on time. I walked while taking another bite off my toast and saw Ellie, one of my students, who is also my neighbor. When her parents or brother couldn't take her to school, I took her.  
>She was wearing a White button down collared shirt with the sleeves up to her elbows. She's always finding loop wholes to the school dress code. Same thing with Tony. She was also wearing khaki Skinny 'Dickies' with her usual black vans. And also her millions of bracelets. She was adjusting her bag while eating a bagel.<br>"Hi Darling." I smiled at her she looked up at me and smiled.  
>"Hi Ms. Llewellyn." She said practically whispering it, she's so kind and well behaved. Shes never gotten in trouble, well I caught her chewing gum twice but other than that, shes all good.<p>

We had to be out of the house in about ten minutes or so. So meanwhile, I'll just ask Ellie if she could do some quick makeup on me.

"Ellie?" I asked, her head shot up from a book, and it looked like it was 'Pride and Prejudice' it's better than Shakespeare. I've always hated him. "I was wondering if you could do a quick make up on me?" I asked her. Her eyes lightened and they turned into a Hazel Color. Her normal eye color is brown. With a hint of hazel of course. She quickly took out her make- up bag. She examined my face quickly. She dug into her bag and found the same foundation she used on me back in March. She pumped some on her hand and got her foundation brush and dabbed it and started to put it on my face. How can she doe better make- up than me?  
>She grabbed a powder brush and she just I guess set the foundation with that. I saw her take out a gel eyeliner, and I felt her make a slight cat eye, well, the bottom curve meeting with the top curve.<br>She added some blush and there. The simplest could be amazing. I looked at the clock and saw we had to go.

"Tony. We got to go." I said as he chugged down the last of his apple juice. He had his backpack on already. He and Ellie hugged until he ran out to the car. I rolled my eyes and locked the door once all both of them were out.  
>They were both in the car. Tony let that car unlocked, after I told him a million times not to. I sighed and got in. The car made a small purr once I started it. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove of to work. My stomach did a flip when I thought of work. He'll be there. I smiled a bit when I got the mental image of his face. Tony scoffed. He's such a bummer. Why does he have to be like his dad? I love my brother and all, but he's like an exact copy of his dad.<br>-1 hour later-  
>I pulled into the parking lot, searching for somewhere to park. I think i should just park next to The gate or something..that's when I saw his car. But damn. The spaces were taken. So I just settled to park near Naomi. Naomi is one of my friends in the school. I've noticed that all of us that we hang out are from different places. Like me, I'm from England, Naomi is from Argentina, Ms. Campoy is from Spain, Ms. Chamareli(Ca- Ma- Re- Lee) is from Guatemala. Both Tony and Ellie got out and quickly went to there advisory. Which is Naomi's. I saw Karina, one of my students tackle Ellie with a huge hug I smiled at myself. They were the best of friends. As I took out things from the trunk, I sighed. We were a little to early.<p>

Once I checked in, I walked out of the main office, and saw him. He was wearing one of his many hats, he was walking out somewhere. I think to the attendance office. I kept walking, not wanting to give any suspicions. I walked to Naomi's class. In came in Norma screaming like always.  
>"Ms. Flores!" Norma screamed while walking in, with Ellie trying to take out what looked like gum out of her hair. "Look at what Omar did to my hair!" she said, I heard Naomi sigh.<br>"Ellie, take her to the nurse." i heard her say. Both of the girls left, Norma clearly pissed off. I shook that off.

Ellie's POV  
>Omar stuck gum in Norma's hair. Which totally got her mad. It would make me mad too.<br>I sighed as the gum wouldn't come off.  
>"It won't come off." I said with a huff. Norma nodded and told me I could go. Which I gladly did. As I turned to go back to Advisory, I saw Miriam and her boyfriend making out. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Get a room. I thought in my head.<p>

As the boring announcements rolled out, I was using my iPod, Gerardo left to go to his damn field trip. He isn't in Ms. Campoy's advisory, but Mrs. Rowe chose him to go since he's in the leadership club. To tell you the truth, I think he's lucky to go. I sighed, and put my iPod away, as Ms. Flores got suspicious. I also spit out my gum cause somehow she knows when you're chewing gum. Its creepy I know.

The bell rang, and I was on my way to go to first period. But I had to wait for Pamela. As I was waiting for her, I saw Danny and this girl named Norlas. He hugged her. I rolled my eyes. He's always getting rejected girl after girl after girl. I used to feel bad for him, but now I think that he deserves what he gets. Hes turned into a complete utter douche bag.

"Pamela, hurry up!" I said as she took her time at her locker getting god knows what from there.

"Its not like were going to be late! Mr. Heywood is probably not even there." I sighed and nodded. I swear, Pamela will get us late by the way she walks.


End file.
